Strawberry fields forever
by RabbitHole
Summary: Reed ma problem ze skończeniem rysunku i znajduje sobie muzę, czyli wakacyjne, ciepłe i truskawkowe Rane. Długo wahałam się przed dodawaniem, noale. Ostrzeżenie: Fluff w niezdrowych ilościach.


**"Dalton" nie należy do mnie. Reed i Shane to postacie stworzone przez CP Coulter. Link do opowiadania można znaleźć w moich "Favorite stories."  
><strong>

Drobne strzępki papieru unosiły się leniwie w powietrzu nadając pomieszczeniu wygląd miejsca, w którym właśnie wybuchła mała bomba.  
>Reed obserwował je uważnie, wciąż oddychając nieco szybciej niż zwykle i czując jak powoli uchodzi z niego cała złość i frustracja. Kolejna praca, która nie wyszła. Wszystko nadaje się do śmieci, nawet jeżeli był to sporządzony na zwykłej kartce papieru szkic. Wyobraził sobie swoją matkę kręcącą głową z dezaprobatą i westchnął cicho.<br>Część strzępek papieru wyleciała przez otwarte okno tańcząc w porannym słońcu, Reed jednak nie zwracał już na nie uwagi. Wzrok utkwiony miał w stojącej niedaleko sztaludze, do końca jej nawet nie widząc. Myślami był zupełnie daleko.  
>Do wystawy zostało tak niewiele czasu. Przejmował się tym. Przejmował się tym o wiele bardziej niż czymkolwiek związanym z Warblersami. Nie zrozumcie go źle, uwielbiał muzykę. Ale sztuka była jego pasją. Kurt mógł uważać, że to nieprawda, że Reed robił to wszystko tylko dlatego, żeby zaimponować matce i być może bardzo się w tym nie mylił. Przyczyn było jednak o wiele więcej. Nikt przecież nie zmuszał Reeda do kochania tego, co robił.<br>Rzucił się na łóżko ukrywając twarz w poduszce. Nie miał żadnych pomysłów, przecież nic na to nie poradzi. Przez chwilę rozważał nawet drzemkę, kiedy nagle coś trzepnęło go z impetem w tył głowy.  
>- Ał! – krzyknął w proteście i uniósł się na łokciach rozglądając się za sprawcą. Z początku zauważył tylko leżącą na podłodze kulkę papieru, ale kiedy rozejrzał się dokładnie, ujrzał opierającego się o drzwi Kurta.<br>- Hej, za co to było? – zapytał Reed wciąż masując tył głowy. Kurt roześmiał się tylko i usiadł koło niego na łóżku.  
>- Bo poznaję po pozie, że masz głupie myśli – jego wzrok skupił się na pobojowisku. – Nie tylko po pozie właściwie. Co jest?<br>Reed ponownie ukrył twarz w poduszce.  
>- Ni…fmy…odzi.<br>Kurt uniósł brwi.  
>- Co w poduszkowym języku oznacza…?<br>Chłopak uniósł głowę potrząsając nią, żeby odrzucić wpadające mu do oczu loki.  
>- Nic mi dzisiaj nie wychodzi – powiedział ponownie. Kurt wywrócił oczami.<br>- Bo robisz wszystko na siłę. Jak nie masz pomysłu, to niczego nie zrobisz. Marnowanie papieru i złość jeszcze nikomu nie pomogły.  
>- Gdyby to było takie proste! – Reed usiadł i potarł policzek, przy czym niechcący zadrapał się paznokciem do krwi. Kurt widząc to mimowolnie westchnął. – Widzę w mojej głowie, to co mam narysować. Ale po prostu… Kiedy biorę ołówek do ręki coś mnie hamuje i… wszystko jest bezsensu.<br>- Może brak ci muzy? – Kurt uśmiechnął się lekko. Reed jęknął. Doskonale wiedział w jakim kierunku miała podążyć ich rozmowa. Po chwili Kurt ponownie podjął temat.  
>- Shane przyjeżdża jutro, żeby zdążyć na koncert – powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic, zdradzając się jednak znaczącym ruchem brwi.<br>- I…? I tak nie występuję – wymamrotał Reed.  
>Kurt uniósł brwi.<br>- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Poproś go o pomoc! Zaproś na randkę. Sam nie wiem, cokolwiek.  
>Reed poczerwieniał.<br>- Nigdy bym nie… Uch, nieważne. Jak niby miałby mi pomóc?  
>- Sam nie wiem – Kurt uśmiechnął się lekko. – Ale w końcu nie raz był twoją inspiracją, prawda? Co masz do stracenia?<br>Reed zamyślił się nad tym przez dłuższy moment.  
>- To chyba nie w moim stylu… - Powiedział cicho. - Co miałbym mu powiedzieć? Nie jestem taki pewny siebie jak ty…<br>Kurt szturchnął go łokciem z uśmiechem.  
>- A od kiedy Shane jest zainteresowany mną?<p>

***  
>Reed chodził zdenerwowany tam i z powrotem, od czasu do czasu mamrocząc do siebie rzeczy brzmiące jak „To nie wypali…", „Dlaczego miałby…?", „Mogłem przecież…", „Boże, czemu to robię?", „Kurt i jego pomysły…". Kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi mało nie krzyknął. Wziął jednak głęboki oddech, żeby uspokoić rozdygotane serce i ruszył w stronę drzwi, o mało włos nie przewracając się o leżące na podłodze przedmioty. Szarpnął za klamkę nerwowym ruchem. Mimo, że spodziewał się, że po drugiej stronie drzwi napotka Shane'a, przez jego twarzy przebiegł cień zaskoczenia.<br>- Cześć – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i zaprosił go gestem do środka. Był dumny z tego, że jego głos zabrzmiał choć trochę pewnie. – Dzięki, że przyszedłeś. Przepraszam za bałagan, ale i tak zaraz będzie jeszcze gorzej…  
>Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko.<br>- Przyzwyczaiłem się. O co chodzi z folią? – Wskazał ruchem głowy na łóżko.  
>- Um. Nie chcę, żeby zrobił się bałagan.<br>Widząc zaskoczenie w oczach Shane'a, spuścił wzrok i wymamrotał:  
>- Zaraz ci wytłumaczę.<br>Wskazał mu krzesło, a sam stanął naprzeciwko niego, bawiąc się brzegiem marynarki od mundurka i unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.  
>- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Shane z troską. – Normalnie nie jesteś taki zdenerwowany.<br>Reed jakimś cudem przywołał na swoją twarz niezręczny uśmiech.  
>- Chciałbym cię o coś prosić. – Zawahał się, ale widząc wyczekujące spojrzenie chłopaka, kontynuował. – Jak wiesz… Albo i nie wiesz, dlaczego miałbyś to widzieć, przecież wcale się mną…<br>- Reed – upomniał go Shane.  
>- W każdym razie… Niedługo mam wystawę i wprawdzie przygotowałem już kilka prac, ale wciąż potrzebuję czegoś… Sam nie wiem. I chciałem… Miałem nadzieję… Że mógłbyś mi w tym pomóc.<br>Shane uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
>- Mam ci pozować?<br>- Nie! To znaczy… Tak. Tak. Tak to można nazwać.  
>- To dlatego byłeś taki zestresowany? Wiesz, że zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby ci pomóc. A że miałem już okazję…<br>Miał zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze, kiedy jego wzrok napotkał się na stojącą niedaleko sztalugi miskę. Zmarszczył brwi.  
>- Po co ci tyle truskawek?<br>Reed uśmiechnął się delikatnie, nieco niezręcznie. Przez chwilę jakby zbierał myśli i kiedy Shane zaczął się martwić, że chłopak całkowicie zniknął w swoim świecie, ten znów się odezwał, czerwieniąc się lekko:  
>- Um, Shane… Mógłbym cię o coś prosić?<br>Chłopak skinął głową pogłębiając jeszcze bardziej rumieńce na twarzy Reed'a.  
>- Mógłbyś… Uch. Skfksdfks?<br>Shane zamrugał.  
>- Proszę?<br>Reed wziął głęboki oddech. Musiał wziąć się w garść.  
>- Mógłbyśściągnąćkoszulkę? – zapytał na jednym wdechu.<br>Na chwilę zapadła cisza, podczas której Reed poważnie rozważał samobójstwo. Shane przez chwilę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.  
>- Zrobić co? – wydusił w końcu.<br>- Nie każ mi tego mówić jeszcze raz – jęknął Reed ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem cię to prosić, może najlepiej będzie, żebyś…  
>Shane roześmiał się ciepło i chwycił Reeda za ręce zmuszając, żeby spojrzał mu w oczy.<br>- Nie, Reed. W porządku. Tylko… trochę mnie zaskoczyłeś, to wszystko. – Powiedział, jednocześnie ściągając przez głowę swój ciemnofioletowy t-shirt. Spojrzał na chłopaka wyczekująco. – Co teraz?  
>Reed zawahał się nieco. Shane wywrócił oczami i pstryknął palcami.<br>- Reed. Ziemia wzywa. Co. Teraz. – Powtórzył spokojnie, akcentując każde słowo.  
>- Och, um… - Reed , jeszcze bardziej czerwony niż wcześniej, odwrócił wzrok od klatki piersiowej chłopaka. Wskazał dłonią przykryte folią łóżko, które tak intrygowało wcześniej Shane'a. – Połóż się na brzuchu. Jeśli możesz…<br>Shane spełnił polecenie coraz bardziej zaciekawiony. Reed tymczasem chwycił moździerz i użył go do rozgniecenia jednej z truskawek. Przez pewien moment nikt nic nie mówił. Shane przekrzywił głowę i obserwował przez chwilę małego artystę, który z promieniami słońca odbijającymi się w lokach, sam wyglądał teraz jak dzieło sztuki. Wiatr wpadający przez otwarte okno, pieścił delikatnie nagie plecy Shane'a, sprawiając, że na moment zamknął oczy. Reed co chwila unosił wzrok znad moździerza, posyłając chłopakowi dziwne spojrzenie, którego ten jak zwykle nie umiał jednak odczytać.  
>- Co zamierzasz? – zapytał w końcu Shane. Jego głos stłumiony był nieco przez materac, więc przekręcił głowę jeszcze bardziej.<br>Reed uśmiechnął się delikatnie, może nawet tajemniczo.  
>- Zobaczysz – powiedział tylko i bez ostrzeżenia pacnął truskawkową papką w plecy Shane'a, który wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. – Uch. Przepraszam. Mogłem ostrzec, że są trochę zimne…<br>- TROCHĘ?  
>- Musiałem trzymać je w lodówce – wyjaśnił Reed. – Żeby się nie zepsuły.<br>- To jak długo to planowałeś? Zadzwoniłeś do mnie dopiero dziś rano.  
>Reed przygryzł wargę.<br>- Jakiś czas – przyznał. Zawahał się na moment spoglądając na plecy Shane'a. – Będę musiał… um. Rozsmarować to. Mogę…?  
>- Jeżeli masz ręce cieplejsze od tych truskawek… - wymamrotał Shane. Reed uśmiechnął się tylko. Usiadł na skraju łóżka i delikatnie zaczął rozsmarowywać palcami maź na plecach Shane'a. Ten wydał z siebie cichy pomruk, który sprawił, że Reed na moment przerwał. Potrząsnął głową i czerwieniąc się lekko, wrócił do porzuconej czynności.<br>- Mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić – usłyszał głos Shane'a. Reed uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
>- Możesz się zdrzemnąć, jeśli chcesz – powiedział wciąż przesuwając palcami po skórze chłopaka. – Nie widzę przeszkód.<br>- Wykorzystujesz moje ciało, Reed. To nie fair.  
>Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę jak to zabrzmiało, zaklął w myślach.<br>- Wybacz.  
>Reed, bardziej czerwony od truskawek, przygryzł wargę.<br>- Nie szkodzi. Chyba masz rację.  
>Przez chwilę żaden się nie odzywał. Reed porzucił moździerz, zamiast tego rozgniatał truskawki w dłoniach. Czerwony sok skapywał mu po nadgarstkach brudząc koszulkę, jednak zdawał się tego nie zauważać.<br>- Nigdy nie byliśmy tak blisko – zauważył Shane przymykając na moment oczy, kiedy znów poczuł na sobie delikatne dłonie. – Dobrze ci z tym?  
>Reed zamrugał i zamarł na moment.<br>- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał cicho.  
>Shane zastanawiał się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią.<br>- Nie wydajesz się być osobą, która czuje się… komfortowo w takich sytuacjach. Podskakujesz, kiedy ktoś bierze cię za rękę. Więc… wszystko w porządku?  
>Tym razem to Reed się zamyślił, ani na moment nie przerywając jednak ruchów dłoni. Shane starał się wyczuć, jakie wzory powstają na jego plecach, jednak nie był niczego pewien.<br>- Ty jesteś inny – powiedział Reed po chwili. – Nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć. Ta sytuacja jest inna, może tak. Nie ma w niej nic… Uch. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Niestosownego. Pomagasz mi przy pracy. To wszystko.  
>- Jesteś pewien?<br>Reed przez chwilę nic nie mówił.  
>- Tak. Jestem pewien – wymamrotał w końcu.<br>Shane uniósł na chwilę powieki i spojrzał na Reeda siedzącego na samym skraju łóżka.  
>- Wygodnie ci tak? – zapytał. – Może wolałbyś siąść na mnie okrakiem?<br>- Och. Um. Nie, dzięki. Tak mi dobrze. Nie chcę, żeby było… niezręcznie.  
>- Niezręcznie?<br>- Mhm.  
>Shane nie naciskał.<br>- Wciąż nie powiedziałeś mi, co dokładnie mam robić. – Powiedział zamiast tego. - Ani co zamierzasz. Wiem tylko, że mam ci pozować.  
>- W zasadzie… Więcej wiedzieć nie musisz. Po prostu leż, reszta i tak zależy ode mnie. Dlatego powiedziałem, że możesz się zdrzemnąć.<br>Shane myślał nad tym przez chwilę.  
>- Dlaczego akurat truskawki? – odezwał się po jakiejś minucie. - Znaczy… Rozumiem, że chodzi o efekt, ale nie mogłeś użyć czerwonej farby?<br>Reed uśmiechnął się lekko.  
>- Uznałem, że truskawki będą bardziej poetyckie.<br>Shane wymamrotał pod nosem coś co zabrzmiało jak „Artyści!".  
>- Masz już konkretny pomysł? – zapytał zamiast tego.<br>- Najgorsze pytanie jakie można zadać artyście – chłopak roześmiał się cicho. Zdążył się już nieco odprężyć. – I tak, i nie. Widzę to w mojej głowie, ale różnie to może wyjść, pomysły przychodzą czasem nawet w najbardziej…. Ał!  
>Shane spojrzał na niego z troską.<br>- Wszystko w porządku?  
>- Tak – Reed uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Ugryzłem się w palec.<br>Shane omal nie parsknął śmiechem.  
>- Zrobiłeś co?<br>- Palce mi się lepiły, musiałem coś z tym zrobić i przez przypadek ugryzłem się w palec…  
>- To znaczy, że już ze mną skończyłeś? Plecy, mam na myśli…<br>- Mhm. Tak myślę. Chyba.  
>Shane zmarszczył brwi i podniósł się delikatnie, siadając obok Reeda.<br>- Nie brzmisz zbyt pewnie – zauważył.  
>- Czegoś mi brakuje – przyznał po chwili Reed. – Ale sam nie wiem czego…<br>Shane uśmiechnął się lekko.  
>- Mam czas. Twój świat, twoje kredki. Daj znać, kiedy wybierzesz kolor.<br>- To nie takie proste…  
>- Często to powtarzasz – roześmiał się cicho. – Ale co jeśli to jest takie proste? Wszystko wydaje ci się takie dezorientujące, choć tak naprawdę wcale takie nie jest. Życie jest proste. To ludzie komplikują sobie sprawę.<br>Reed nieśmiało odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
>- Niektóre rzeczy są proste. – Zgodził się. – Czasem jednak trzeba dużo czasu, żeby to sobie uświadomić.<br>Nawet nie zauważył, że Shane nieco się przysunął.  
>- Dużo czasu? – zapytał.<br>Reed pokręcił głową sam nie do końca wiedząc, dlaczego jego policzki nagle zaczęły nieco piec, a powiekom coraz ciężej było się unosić. Być może działo się to za sprawą ciepłego oddechu Shane'a, może popołudniowego lenistwa. Pewien czas zajęło mu zebranie myśli.  
>- Niezbyt wiele – powiedział po chwili. – Jeżeli nie jestem w tym sam. Wtedy jest trochę łatwiej.<br>- Ja bym wystarczał?  
>Reed uśmiechnął się tylko. Niemal stykali się teraz nosami, Shane'owi jednak udało się jakimś cudem przysunąć jeszcze bliżej. Reed poczerwieniał lekko. Coś kazało zamknąć mu oczy.<br>Ich usta zetknęły się ze sobą. Dłonie Reeda trzęsły się nieco, kiedy spoczęły na policzkach Shane'a, podczas gdy jego wargi wykonywały nieco niezręczne, ledwo wyczuwalne ruchy. Nieśmiało zarzucił mu ręce na szyję.  
>Pocałunek ten smakował truskawkami. W zasadzie po tym wydarzeniu, cała ich znajomość miała we wspomnieniach ten właśnie smak. Truskawki to według Reeda dobry symbol. Symbol lata. Lato przynosi upały i promienie słońca. Tak też Reed chciał zapamiętać Shane'a, bo wszystko co się z nim wiązało było ciepłe – uśmiech, uścisk dłoni, sposób w jaki na patrzył na Reeda, słowa, które wypowiadał. Jakby chciał ogrzać także i jego.<br>Pocałunek doskonale oddawał osobowość Reeda - coś niezręcznego i nieśmiałego było w ruchach jego warg, zarazem jednak czuć było niesamowitą pasję, pasję, którą tylko artyści mogli zrozumieć. Oczywiście, Reed o tym nie wiedział. Oczywiście. Tak niezdarny wydawał się sobie, tak żałosny.  
>Niewystarczająco dobry.<br>Shane prawdopodobnie by go wyśmiał.  
>On zapamiętał pocałunek nieco inaczej. Nieważne było, że Reed ugryzł za mocno jego dolną wargę, czy, że mało nie zrzucił ich z łóżka, ani, że bał wykonywać się jakikolwiek ruch, ani to, jak bardzo był początkowo niezdarny. Wszystko to bardzo pasowało do Reeda, a każdą z jego drobnych wad, Shane uważał za najpiękniejszą rzecz na świecie. Co najśmieszniejsze, nigdy nie myślał o Reedzie w ten sposób. Nie zrozumcie go źle. Nie kwestionował wprawdzie, że był w nim zakochany, jednakże myślał o nim tylko w sposób romantyczny, pomijał gdzieś fizyczność. Nie wyobrażał sobie do końca takiej sytuacji, a jeśli nawet, to tkwiło to zbyt głęboko jego głowy, by mógł się nad tym bardziej zastanowić. Reed był w końcu jego niezdarnym małym aniołem. Wydawało mu się, że nigdy nie odważyłby się, żeby zrobić coś więcej niż trzymanie jego dłoni. Jakby nie zasługiwał. Teraz jednak wszystko zdawało się być takie naturalne i na miejscu. Po raz pierwszy w jego życiu. Nieidealne, na pewno nie. Ale wystarczająco uporządkowane, co w przypadku Shane'a było niemałą odmianą. Czuł w sobie tyle rzeczy, ale nie chciał wystraszyć Reeda, więc nakazał sobie w duchu jak największą delikatność.<br>Ku obopólnemu zaskoczeniu, to Reed był tym, który pogłębił pocałunek. Przez moment jakby sam zapomniał o charakterystycznej dla siebie nieśmiałości i przesuwał teraz dłońmi wzdłuż pleców Shane'a siadając na nim okrakiem. Wsunął mu palce we włosy, jedną dłoń kładąc na szyi chłopaka.  
>- Teraz nie ma w tym nic niezręcznego? – zdołał wydusić Shane uśmiechając się niewinnie. Reed tylko walnął go w ramię mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i wrócił do pocałunku zachwycając się uczuciem, jakie dawało mu dotykanie nagiej skóry Shane'a, któremu natychmiast odechciało się jakiegokolwiek przerywania. Jego myśli skierowały się szybko w inną stronę - chciał czegoś spróbować. Delikatnie wsunął Reedowi dłonie pod koszulkę gładząc nieśmiało jego delikatną skórę. Chłopak pisnął, ale kiedy Shane posłał mu zatroskane spojrzenie, pokręcił tylko głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć „Ignoruj mnie" i pocałował go delikatnie. Szybko jednak przestało mu to wystarczać, już po chwili ich języki spotkały się ze sobą. Shane nie przestając całować Reeda, położył chłopaka pod sobą, zatapiając palce w jego lokach. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Reed zachichotał.<br>- Truskawki – wyjaśnił napotkawszy jego zdziwione spojrzenie. - Leżę na truskawkach.  
>Obydwaj się roześmiali. Ich usta znów połączyły się na krótką chwilę, tym razem to Shane przerwał jednak pocałunek, tylko po to, żeby przejechać nosem wzdłuż szczęki Reeda, a potem językiem w dół jego szyi. Reed wydał z siebie dźwięk graniczący gdzieś między westchnieniem a jękiem. Jego włosy były nieco mokre od soku, który wydały truskawki, a kilka loków przykleiło mu się do czoła. Już po chwili ich ciała lepiły się od owocu, co wydawało się jednak im nie przeszkadzać, wręcz przeciwnie, obecność truskawek dostarczyła im nowej zabawy. Palce Shane'a zostawiały na jasnej skórze Reeda czerwone ślady, jakby teraz nadeszła jego kolej na bycie artystą. Jego koszulka była teraz pełna plamek, których jak wiedział prawdopodobnie nie da się do końca sprać, o czym pomyślał jednak dopiero następnego dnia. Shane uniósł ją nieco, całując okolice pępka Reeda. Jego skóra miała niesamowity smak, którego Shane nigdy nie zapomniał.<br>Tak właśnie zapamiętali ten pocałunek. Reed jako truskawki, Shane jako tę niezwykłą mieszankę świeżego, letniego potu i kokosowego żelu pod prysznic.  
>Przez następny rok żaden z nich nie tknął owoców.<p>

***  
>- Niesamowite…<br>Kurt przyglądał się pracy niemal z niedowierzaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Nagie plecy przedstawionego na obrazie chłopaka pokrywały czerwone wzory – krew? Nie można było poznać. Jego oczy były zamknięte, a na twarzy błąkał się znany skądś Kurtowi uśmiech. Czerwone ślady pokrywały również ramiona chłopaka i nie ulegało wątpliwości, że były to ślady po palcach. W całej scenie było coś bardzo tajemniczego i intymnego, wrażenie pogłębiały dodatkowo użyte przez Reeda ciemne barwy. Obraz można nazwać było aktem, choć nie było w nim nic niestosownego, może z powodu braku rażącej nagości - widać było jedynie zarys pośladków chłopaka, nic poza tym. Na plecy opadały mu długie, splątane blond włosy, które pokryte były tą samą zagadkową, czerwoną substancją, co plecy chłopaka. I mimo, że postać przedstawiona na obrazie wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, Kurt nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że był to Shane. Ze wszystkich sił starał się nie uśmiechnąć. Nigdy nie podejrzewałby małego artysty o tak odważną sztukę.  
>- Więc miałem dobry pomysł? – uśmiechnął się do Reeda. Ten niemal natychmiast odwzajemnił uśmiech.<br>- Sam nie wiem. A podoba ci się obraz?  
>Kurt tylko wywrócił oczami.<br>- Jest niesamowity. I założę się, że Shane'owi też się podobał.  
>Reed uśmiechnął się lekko, ale nie skomentował tego. Przez pewien moment stali w ciszy, każdy zatopiony we własnych myślach.<br>- Reed? – odezwał się po chwili Kurt.  
>- Tak?<br>- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego masz… truskawkę we włosach?  
>Ku jego zaskoczeniu, chłopak poczerwieniał po same uszy.<p> 


End file.
